


Pressure

by Beautyishername



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: Auish. Josie can't handle the weight of her mother's expectations for her. So she finds an escape. Who knew it would be a smug football player who turns out wasn't that smug at all. Somehow they understand eachother. *DISCLAIMER*





	1. Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Pressure- Paramore

Here in Riverdale, your path is already chosen. You are your family’s legacy. And there was no changing that. Josie was a McCoy. Destined for greatness. And that greatness was to be claimed by any means necessary. It was a curse that suffocated her. Weighed heavy on her chest.

She walked down the hall to her locker. And people moved from path. She was the powerful songstress with a personality to match. But they didn’t know the cost of it. Opening her locker, her phone beeped. Putting her book in her locker she looked at the picture.

It was a beautiful cold shoulder dress. She shook her head at the bright yellow.

_This dress fits the occasion more. The color is going to make your skin glow._

The curly haired goddess bit her lip at the picture. Her mother was always right. No matter what. And it infuriated her to no end. She chose a light blue dress to wear tonight. She said she could choose this one little thing. And then her chest grew tight at the thought of her.

Her gorgeous overbearing mother who didn’t even know her daughter anymore. All she saw was her talent….

“Beautiful dress.” Josie rolled her eyes at the red head beside her. “You’re going to look gorgeous tonight.”

“Don’t say that Blossom. Please don’t.” This was her best friend. Her sister. The girl who she could share her secrets and insecurities with and vice versa.

“Why not?” Cheryl saw the distress in her eyes. Josie shut her locker sitting on the floor.

Uhh oh. Cheryl gripped her skirt sitting down beside her.

“Because my mom wants me to wear it instead of the one I want to wear.” She rubbed her temples. “I know you are thinking it’s just a dress. But it’s more.” Cheryl listened.

“it’s about her always being in control of my dream. And I know she wants me to do well. And this is her way of supporting me. But I don’t want to lose sight of why I want to do this.”

“Why do you?” Cheryl already knew. But she asked so Josie could remind herself.

“Because it’s what I love. When I pick up that guitar I go to another place. I’m not in Riverdale. I’m in a world where everything makes sense. I’m not the mayor’s daughter.”

“Then don’t lose sight of that.” The gorgeous red head grabbed her hand. She knew what it was like having all these expectations and not being able to live up to them.

“It’s hard. Because my mom is so proud of me. And here I can stand up for myself. But not to her. Never to her.” She rested her head on her sister's shoulder. Cheryl rested her arm around her shoulder.

“Josephine McCoy. This is your life. Remember that. You’re the strongest girl I know. You fight against ignorance and privilege everyday. You make it look easy and I know it’s not for you. Which is how I know that you can find your voice…”

“No, you did not just use a pun.” The two laughed.

“serious. You can do it.” Cheryl got up offering her hand.

“I really needed to hear that. Thanks girl.” The two hugged going their separate ways.

Josie gripped her phone. She wasn’t going to wear that dress. When she told her mother she wanted to be a singer it began with church choirs. Then local coffee shops. The vocal lessons. Workout schedules. Hours of practice. No other hobbies. Just school and singing. She wanted her to be the next Beyonce.

And to be honest with herself. She just wanted to be successful. She didn’t have to have that kind of fame. Especially if it meant more of not having a life. At times, she was so tired she didn’t have the strength to make it throughout the day.

“ow. Sorry.” She was so caught up in her thoughts she accidently bumped into the tall Asian football player. She always thought his eyes were this beautiful brown. “I should pay more attention to where I'm going Reggie.”

“No. I..” He looked down at her. She was so small. And fierce. Her eyes held this fire to him. “I should have been watching where I was going.” He caught her eyes.

“Wait. This is a first. The mighty Reggie Mantle admitted to doing something wrong. Hell is freezing over.” A light laugh escaped her lips.

And all he could do was take it in. Her gorgeous mahogany skin. Those daunting brown eyes. That piercing smile.

“I’m not a jerk all the time.” He said. Ok. Maybe he was. He was the football captain who had to get out of here. Make his own way. And that meant winning and getting a full ride scholarship.

“By all the time you mean 99.9 percent right.” This girl was too blunt for her own good.

“whatever.” He walked off. And she gripped his wrist. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. His skin was soft.

“look. Sorry for that dig. It’s just that. You can be so harsh….”

“you’re still insulting me…” He said. Taking in her hand on his wrist still. It was warm. Like her eyes.

“What I’m trying to say is. It’s nice to see this side to you.” She realized she was still holding his wrist. And he didn’t call attention to it.

“Yeah. I'm actually human.” She let go of his wrist. He was so tall. And charismatic….and jerky…. “so are you ready for tonight?”

“Yeah.” He heard the bitterness in her voice despite her steady tone. They two ended up walking together. They did have first hour together after all.

“is that pre-stage jitters talking….” She nodded. And he knew that was a lie. Her body language gave it away.

Her phone beeped again.

“O good Lord.” She put her phone on mute as he saw the name pop up on her screen. “I just can’t talk to her right now.” She spoke her thoughts aloud.

“I know that feeling but its’ with my dad. Mostly” He opened the door for her. And she just looked at him with confusion.

This was Reggie Mantle. Handsome. Athletic Reggie Mantle. Who wasn’t known for being the kindest guy…

“yeah. I can be a gentleman.” He was expecting another sassy. Snarky remark. But it never came.

Their eyes just met and there was this awkward silence between them. Yes, he had a crush on the passionate singer. And even as the team captain he was out of her league. He didn’t know where to begin to even try to tell her. So he didn’t…..

Besides he didn’t have time to actually really like someone. Casual relationships were all he could afford. He had the team. Work. And school.….

He sat in the desk behind her as the gorgeous Latina sat beside her. “I can’t wait to hear you sing at the country club tonight. Are we gonna hear a Josie McCoy original?” Veronica gave her a sweet smile.

“More like oldies but goodies. Classic love songs….” She said. It was Couples’ Night at the country club.

“Well I’m sure Reggie can’t wait to hear you.” Reggie glared daggers at her. Just like her to get in his business.

“Yeah. The servers say it makes the time go fast.” Veronica couldn’t believe how oblivious Josie was to her friend's obvious feelings towards her.

And Reggie wanted to keep it that way. Tonight, he had to endure dealing with people’s attitudes. At least with her there it would be bearable.

Nothing in his life was bearable. He was legacy of athletic greatness from his dad. And academic greatness from his mother. And they didn’t want him to forget that. Which was how the arguments started. Because he brave enough to tell him what he wanted to be. He didn’t want to be a doctor like his mother. Even a coach for a university like his dad. Or be drafted in NFL.  Yes he was that good. Scouts from colleges already told him this. He wanted to be a businessman. Open a chain. But he would use sports to get there…..

As the teacher talked he did his best to take notes but he couldn’t concentrate because of the queen in front of him. Her hair smelled of coconut. It looked so soft and somehow he saw a fuzball in it. He gently got it out as she turned around looking at him. He only showed her the little fuz dropping it on the ground. She gave him a little smile turning back around.

Veronica gave him a smile. “Tell her….” She mouthed with the teacher’s back turned.

“Butt out….” He mouthed back to her.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie rolled her eyes dropping her light blue dress on the bed. She should have known this wouldn't have worked. Actually trying to talk to her mother. Why couldn’t she let her have this one thing?

“You're wearing the dress Josephine. No if, ands, or buts about it.” Sierra stood at the door with stern eyes. Her arms were folded as Josie kept her back turned to her.

It was hard having a mother this beautiful and determined. Hating and loving her the same time. Knowing she acquired her stubbornness from her.

“Mom. Please. You promised I could….” She tried again.

“and it’s called changing my mind. The dress you want to wear is plain. You have to look the part of a star if you want to be one.” It would be unrealistic if she told her she could make it with talent just alone. She had to be the whole package.

“and what's wrong with that?” The woman folded her lip sitting beside her gorgeous daughter on the bed grabbing her hand. God blessed her with such a gift. She wanted to see it and appreciate it like she did.

“Because you aren’t simple. You are breathtaking and define beauty and complexity in every single way. I don’t want you to lose your shot. Different executives are impressed. It’s already hard for us. Why make it harder? When you told us this was what you wanted, we told you it was going to be hard. You have to sacrifice a lot.”

“I know that. But I’m tired of sacrificing.” And she was tired of feeling powerless.

“You are just saying that because you are upset. You will get over it.” She got up kissing her cheek. “you got 1 hour to get ready.”

RRRRRR

Tonight she was here to prove her versatility. She wasn’t just pop. And tonight her roots would show with old school blues and jazz. Etta James. Aretha Franklin.  She could make them all her own. As the band set up her mother gave her a bright smile with her thumbs up. So did her dad in the audience.

And she also saw Reggie taking orders from customers. Since when did this happen? Noticing him. He's a jerk…. Gripping the mike the band gave her a nod of acknowledgement. They were ready. And she gave them a plastered smile. Turning to the audience she began….

“Good afternoon. I hope you all enjoy the night with your significant other. I’m going to sing for you one my favorite songs. It’s the perfect wedding song.” The crowd laughed as her mother and father gave her a look of pride.

“it’s Etta James ‘at last’.” The crowd waited as she began…..

Reggie swallowed the lump in his throat as her voice filled the air. He didn’t know she could like that. His cheeks became warm as he swore she saw him in the crowd. He couldn’t be caught looking at her like this. It was beautiful and it seemed to stop time itself. All eyes were on her. The memorizing angel. She sung with passion and so much emotion. His hands became sweaty….

And he had to realize he had a job to do. Walking to the cook he turned in the orders.

This was the look from the crowd that kept her going. It gave her this natural high that she couldn’t get anywhere else.

Walking from the stage she joined her parents as they kissed her cheeks. “You were amazing as always.” Her mother said.

“Baby girl. That was your best performance.” Her dad grabbed her hand. She smiled at him as Reggie came to her table. Why did they have to sit in his section? His heart beat faster with each step closer to her. Their eyes met as he gave her a light smile. Not even knowing if he should speak to her. I mean her dad was right there.

Plus she was…stunning. She always was but the gold eyeshadow. Light pink lipstick. Flawless skin. He was blushing. And Josie and her parents could see that as she bit her lip looking at her menu. “I’ll get the…”

“she’ll get the chicken cobb salad…” Josie gave her annoyed eyes taking a deep breath. Her mother only gave her threatening eyes.

Reggie could sense the tension between them. Obviously. She didn’t want it. “Are you sure?” it was more to Josie who clearly couldn’t say no.

“Yes “ her mother said as Reggie went to the back.

“Mom one piece of fish wouldn’t have hurt.” She looked to her dad for backup. He said nothing.

“Babe. You got to learn discipline.” And that was that. Her phone began to beep. Looking at it, it was her sister.

_You’re rocking it. I know it. Ily. Don’t back down. Tell her.._

Josie put the phone down. This was not going to be easy.

RRRRRRRR

When Reggie got home he sat in front of the tv. His parents weren’t here. Which meant he could take a break. Josie was still on his mind. She looked trapped. She was trapped. He saw why she was on edge this morning. Her mother may be petite but she was intimidating.

And then the door opened. Great. His father walked passed him not speaking. Reggie hated this silent treatment. Usually it would make him do change his mind. But he was becoming a man. He wasn’t going to change his mind. His dad would get over it.  

It was crazy how he realized he had this natural talent for causing tension in his life. His parents taught him how. And then he put it on his teammates. At first he liked it. That sense of power. But now he was beginning to see it was working against him. His teammates hated him more. The hate that wasn’t attached to respect. Like he felt towards his father. His skin crawled. His blood boiled. And all of a sudden he couldn’t be home.

“im going out.” His father didn’t even ask where. Nor did he say goodbye.

RRRR

Josie lay in her bed. Wiping her eyes. What was best for her? It had so many answers. Her dream. Her mental stability. Her making it her own way. She couldn’t wait until she graduated. She could take control of her own journey herself. She could make it until then.

Tonight, it seemed like Reggie wanted to say something to her to ease her mind. It was out of pity. And she hated that feeling. And she hated how with all of this her mind still traveled to him. Just like she hated how her mother had pinned her schedule above her laptop. But she still saw his face in her head.

Tomorrow was Friday. Which meant vocal lessons. God, she needed a break. And she was restless. Planting her feet on the carpet she put her converse on.

She had to get out of this house. Just to breathe. And she found herself at the park. She put her hood up at the night chill. Gripping her mace in her pocket.

She sat underneath the tree. Closing her eyes. Trying to push back the tears.

Reggie saw her under the tree in the moonlight. He thought his eyes were playing tricks with him. He came here to run when he couldn’t think. Just to drown out the noise. And he walked to her as she jumped grabbing her mace with threatening eyes. She was so bold. And independent.

“relax. It’s just me.” He sat beside her. Now he could really see her red eyes. So, she turned her head. “You shouldn’t be out here alone.”

“Thanks for the observation.” She bit her lip. “sorry I shouldn’t let my frustrations out on you like that.”

“I do it all the time.” He brushed over it. “Tonight you were amazing.” He was being truly genuine. And he was hypnotized by those eyes of hers.

“Yeah. I always am.” She took a deep breath. “It’s like I’m having this weird dream. Watching everything happen to me and I can’t just take control of it.” She played in the grass to keep from looking at him. This side to him was supposed to exist.

“Your mom.” She nodded.

“I just. I know what she wants me to realize. That I have to work twice as hard to be half as good. That I’m not the mainstream type of beautiful….” Reggie listened. “but it’s to the point where she is killing this for me despite how much I want it. I just…”

“Our parents should join a club. It’s like they are living vicariously through us. And get mad at us for wanting what is actually ours.” The two laid down in the grass. “My dad is happy when I’m winning. Doing what he wants me to do.  My mom. When she is at home. Wants me to stay on top of my grades. And I get it. They want me to accomplish more than they did but. I’m just tired of expectations ruling me.”

“That’s why you’re so hard on your teammates.” He nodded.

“All I hear is my dad yelling at me. Now he’s not even speaking to me. It’s good because I don’t have to hear him tell me that losing is failure.”

“You’re not a failure.” Josie folded her lips. Wondering where these butterflies came from. This was Reggie who was incapable of showing any emotion except for smugness. Until now.

He was perceptive. Tender.

“I needed to here that. And neither are you. You just got to get her out of your head. Don’t back down.”

“that’s so easy for you to say Reggie.” He didn’t like her glistening eyes.

“No it’s not. Right now im going through what I just told you. Telling my dad what I wanted and he is so disappointed in me. He can’t look me in the eye. But I got to do this. It was worth it.”

“You’re right…” she said with determination. “I got to get out of here by own rules.” He laughed.

“I was just thinking the same.” His eyes bored into hers as she shivered. “are you cold?”

“a little bit.” He sat up pulling off his hoodie. “no, it’s fine. Besides what are you going to wear?”

“I”ll be fine.” He gave it to her. It was thicker than hers. And when she put it on he realized how much he liked seeing her in it.

She was giving him questioning eyes. “What?” he asked swallowing the lump in his throat. He was nervous. And his heart wouldn’t stop skipping.

“Why aren’t you like this at school?” He shrugged.

“Why aren’t you like this at school?” he asked back as they both laughed.

Because they were afraid of truly being vulnerable outside of their close circle. They couldn’t trust if people were trying to use them or not.

RRRRRR

Reggie felt the sun on his eyes. And he felt a warm weight on him. He stiffened at Josie’s head on his chest. And his arm around her. Now he could take it her gorgeous features. She was right. She wasn’t the mainstream type of beautiful. But that was what made her more beautiful to him. He could walk in school and find hundred of girls who looked and dressed like Cheryl, Ronni…even Betty.

He felt her stir. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with a awestruck eyes and a light smile. “I can’t believe we fell asleep.” She pushed through her embarrassment.

How could she have done this? Fallen asleep like this. She remembered just laying there with him. Staring at the stars with him. In complete comfortable silence.

“Me neither.” His blush was so adorable. And she was struck with the urge to touch his cheek. She folded her lips.

He's never been this satisfied before. Just being in the presence of girl. Only talking to her. Holding her in his arms. He didn’t want her to leave.

Both were quiet. Not knowing what to say. “ummm we should get going. Before our parents wake up.” She said.

“yeah.” He helped her up.

 

 

 

 


	2. Last Hope

She made it back before her mother woke up. She could still hear their snoring through the house. And she sat in her bed with her legs folded to her chest. Thinking of Reggie. When he walked her home she wanted to  hold his hand. Wondering what it would feel like in hers. Thinking about his smooth tone. And what he said to her. She felt this chill down her spine. And goosebumps on her arms.

Getting out of bed she remembered she had to help the River Vixens learn their choreography for a local charity event. But her mind kept going back to him. When he walked her back home. She saw him looking at her when he thought she didn’t see. She did the same. She saw what girls talked about. He was built after all. But last night there was more to him.

And now she was sounding like…. This just wasn’t her. Thinking about feelings outside of her goals. She had too much to focus on than some guy who would probably go back to being a jerk.

When she pulled on the parking lot she saw his car. O yeah. Football practice.

Walking in the gym Cheryl, Veronica and Betty ran to her. The red head gave her a coffee linking arms with her, pulling her aside. “so how did it go last night with your mom? You didn’t text me back.” Her red lipstick was never out of place.

“Not how I wanted it.” She saddened as Cheryl held her hand.

“I hate your mother for what she’s putting you through. Why can’t she see it?”

“She can. She just chooses to ignore it. Thinking that pain is weakness leaving the body. I’m used to it.” Josie gave her a sad smile.

“Well I got you something to cheer you up.” She begged Ronni and Betty over. All three had bright smiles on their faces.

“Ta da.” Betty held up the yellow and white shirt. “you are officially a Riverdale Vixen.”

“Thanks girls.” She hugged them staring at the shirt.

“Put it on Jose.” Cheryl said cheerfully.

Josie wore it with pride. She did have great people in her life. “So where are the girls?”

“Still changing. They have three more minutes.” Cheryl looked at her phone. In three minutes the HBIC would take over.

The girls came in with one minute to spare getting into formation. Already quiet much to Cheryl’s liking.

“Ok Vixens. We want to win the competition. And that means getting the best of the best to help.” She gave Josie proud eyes as the two stood side by side.

“Not trying to be rude but the cheer event is for charity.” The light skin girl with the cute nose ring said. Her curly hair was to die for.

“Yes Valerie but this charity is close to my heart. Susan B. Komen. My grandmother died of breast cancer. So when we win the money, the proceeds will go to that.” The teammates looked at each other. It was the most open she had ever been with them. Josie held her hand. It was one of the saddest days in her sister’s life. But she was there with her for the funeral.

“Ok.” Josie took over. “You girls need attitude. Confidence. And it starts when you walk on that stage. So that’s what we are going to practice first. She played the upbeat music as the three cheer queens joined the others. “walk to me on beat in formation. With your head held high. Left foot. Right foot…..” she examined their posture and face. “Good. Look fierce. Remember you’re a Vixen. You own the room.” She encouraged.

“Now watch my arms and my footwork. I'll slow it down then pick it up. We are on a four count.” She began to move her hands in a strategic manner. Cheryl, Ronni, and Valerie were the best while Betty and the others still struggled. “Cheryl.” She pulled her aside. “Valerie is really good.”

“I know. She’s been in dance since she was 5.” She said staring at the girl. “Valerie up here. We need you.” The girl joined the front of the line. Josie gave her a light smile.

RRRRRRRRR

Reggie took his helmet off staring at his teammates. “Good practice.” They looked at him like he lost his mind. “What?” They didn’t know if he was being sarcastic or serious.

“Just that you never complimented us before.” Archie took his helmet off. “But we’ll take it.” They walked in the gym as the Vixens practiced. They couldn’t help but stare at their bodies moving.

Reggie smirked watching Josie lead them. She was in the zone. This was the Josie he always wanted to see. The queen who conquered. She was focused as her and Cheryl helped the girls get the footwork. And he was star struck.

“Ummm. Hello. This is a no distraction zone.” Cheryl commanded with her infamous red lips. “Leave now.” The team rolled their eyes walking to the locker-room.

Josie saw his eyes on her. And when he left she looked too. Cheryl, Ronni and Betty exchanged an all knowing look.

“Ok ladies. Come back tomorrow with the steps memorized. I will be sending you all a video of it for help.” They headed to the locker-room. “Valerie wait up.” They walked to her.

“Thanks so much for helping us.” Cheryl said. Valerie was shocked to hear those words come from her mouth.

“It’s not a problem.” She said. “Let me know if I can do anything else for you guys.” She walked off.

“She seems sweet.” Josie said.

“She is.” She grabbed her hand sitting on the bleachers. They had more than enough time to get ready. “So what's going on between you and Reggie?”

“Nothing.” She said it too quickly.

“That didn't look like nothing.” Cheryl’s lips formed a sneaky smile.

“I really don’t know.” She shrugged telling her about last night. “I mean he’s supposed to be egotistical. The stereotypical entitled jock.”

“Yeah….but aren’t we all?” The hbic waited for more.

“but he's not around me….and he's…what makes me so special? It doesn't matter….”

“Why not….”

“Because he’s probably doing it just because. He’s bored. And out of options. But he thinks I’m one of those girls who’s desperate for attention. And I’m not. And we all know that won't work with me.” She wasn’t that desperate for male attention that she would hike up her skirt because of a compliment.

“Josephine. What you said made no sense what so ever.” The red head laughed. “He could genuinely like you. I don’t see him stare at girls like that. Or give his full attention to them fully like you. I mean. You’re an awesome girl. Who's beyond gorgeous. And talented. Athletic. Plus smart. Who wouldn’t want you?” Cheryl wished she could do something to raise her confidence.

“Can we just change the subject?” Josie asked resting her head on her sister’s shoulder. Even if he did like her, she couldn’t pursue it because it would distract her from her goals. And most importantly her mother wouldn’t have it.

RRRRRR

As they changed in their clothes Reggie thought about how flawless Josie was. Her smooth chocolate skin. Her puckered lips. Her toned slim form. And he hated how some of the guys were staring at her. But they saw what he saw. She was this force who commanded. It was hot. Sexy…

“Ok. So which two are hotter? The sassy hbic and fiesty rock star or how about hot veronica and angelic betty?” A teammate asked.

“Cheryl and Josie hands down….” One guy said. “I mean they’re both dominant and I like to be taken control……”

“enough.” Reggie slammed the locker. He couldn’t listen to them talk about Josie like that. And then. He realized he was hypocritical. They did this all the time…….

“What?” the guy asked.

“Just stop talking.” He walked out the locker room. They each looked at each other. Archie followed him out.

“Dude what’s wrong?” He gripped his shoulder. Reggie seemed more tense than usual.

“Nothing.” He said as Josie walked out the locker room. Her eyes connected with him giving him a gentle smile as she walked away. Archie stopped looking at him, then turning to look at Josie.

“Woah. Woah. Since when did this happen?” Now it made sense.

“It’s nothing.” Archie laughed. “Alright. A couple of months ago when she first played at the country club. But she’s not interested.” He thought of her dark eyes.

“First. How could you keep this from me?”

“Because it’s pointless. Girls like her don’t like guys like me.” Reggie shrugged. It was the first time the red head had actually seen any type of insecurity from him.

“She looked it to me.”

“Trust me. She’s just being friendly.” He remembered how good her body felt next to his last night. He didn’t want to leave that spot. And then this warm sensation flushed through his body. He had never felt this before.

RRRRR

Josie walked to the roof of the school. Sitting down. Letting the breeze fly through her hair. Her phone beeped. Of course it was her mother. Emailing a revised copy of her schedule. And her eyes widened  for tomorrow. This was too much. Another vocal lesson. Studio time. And songwriting lessons. Her body felt like it was about to give out….

RRR

Cheryl grabbed Josie’s textbook from the locker room. Her sister was in such a rush she figured she went to the library to study but she wasn’t there. Biting her lip she saw Kevin and Joaquin at their lockers. “Have you two seen Josie?”

“Well hello to you too Cheryl.” Kevin saw the worry on her eyes. “No.” Reggie was in earshot at his locker as Cheryl asked the question.

“She’s not answering her phone and that’s not like her. She’s going through so much with her mother…” She saddened as Reggie joined them. “Please tell me you have seen Josie.” Reggie blushed at the question. Kevin and Joaquin looked at each other and Reggie’s body language. Were they missing something?

“No….” he became worried himself. The hbic bit her lip looking at them.

“We can help you look for her.” Joaquin volunteered.

“I think I know where she is. But I’ll text if I need you two.” Cheryl walked off as Reggie joined her. Wow. He really did like Josie.

“So has it always been like this between her and her mother?”

“Yeah….” Cheryl walked to roof’s stairs. Reggie opened the door for her. It was her best friend after all.

And they saw Josie sitting on the gravel. Holding herself. At the sound of the door she got up. She saw their urgent eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“We were worried.” Cheryl said. Handing her the textbook. Reggie kept his hands in his pockets. Not knowing what to say.

“More like overreacting.” She gave them a simple smile. What was he doing here? And staring at her like that? Cheryl sensed the tension between them.

“I’m glad I was overreacting. Don’t do that again. Please…” Josie saddened hating that she triggered that fear inside her again. “You’re going through so much and you wanting to be isolated. Jason did the same thing…and now he’s….” She choked on her words. Reggie saddened. He couldn’t imagine losing Archie like that.

“But I’m here. And I would never leave you.” Josie hugged her hating herself. How could she be so selfish? Cheryl already lost so much.

And Reggie admired the two together. It was something about the angel before him that made people feel comfortable to be vulnerable.

“Promise.” Cheryl held up her pinkie.

“On my life..” Josie held it back, hugging her again. “Let me walk you to class.”

“No. No.” Cheryl looked at the jock. She needed to spend some time with him. “I will talk to you later.” She kissed her cheek. “See you later Reginald.”  She left them behind.

And the two stood there. Josie held her stomach. She was hungry. And trying not to stare at him. Why did he have to be here?

“I’m glad too.” He said noticing her heavy breathing. “You ok?” He touched her shoulder.

“Yeah. I mean. No. My head just hurts. I’m hungry. I just got to go my locker to get a breakfast bar.” Was she actually serious?

“Or some real food…..Pop’s is across the street. We got some time before school starts. Come on.” He held out his hand to her. And she looked at it. Then his eyes. His eyes were so trusting. She wanted to believe them. Was she being stupid? Taking a deep breath, she grabbed it.

It felt so warm in hers. His thumb traced across her knuckles. Looking down at her she folded her lips. It was like she was having this mental debate. But her hand stayed in his as they walked off campus.

RRRRRR

Here she was the mayor’s daughter sitting with Reggie Mantle at the diner. She sipped her water to not look at him. This was really nice of him to pay for her breakfast. But she was scared of so much. Her growing feelings for him. Her mother. Her life in general.

“Just get what you want.” Reggie saw her hand on the table. Missing it in his. Slowly he placed his hand over hers. And she looked at their hands together. It felt good. And caused these jolts in her skin. She was surprised when he laced his fingers with hers. She was becoming more comfortable around him. And it was scaring the crap out of her.

“Reggie…I…I don’t know what this is. But I can’t…” She slowly removed her hand. She could handle the stage fright. Her mother’s overbearing ways. But this was….it was too much.

“You said you can’t. Not you didn’t have feelings for me.” She couldn’t deny the truth.

“Right now it would just be a bad idea..” She shrugged.

“Why?” his eyes trapped hers.

“because of everything going on with me. And then all of sudden the guy who is known for his one-night stands, insensitive remarks, and pranks actually likes me? There is no logic to it. Thanks for the meal but it doesn’t mean I owe you…”

“how could you think I see you like that?” Then he realized she had every right to. Because that was him. But not with her.

“because I don’t know you.”

“I want you to but you aren’t giving me a chance. You’re one of the only girls at school who knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to go for it. You're braver than me…” He tried to catch her eyes again.

“I’m not brave…you make me sound like a superhero or something.”

“Maybe you are.” He believed it.

“I’m Supergirl and my kryptonite is my mother.” The waitress delivered their meals as she gave them a light smile. “I have to constantly watch what I eat. My carb intake.”

“grits and eggs won't kill you.” She laughed.

“she makes me think that.” She wanted to hold his hand again. She wanted to know what it was like to be normal. Have a boyfriend. She was so inexperienced despite her maturity.

And he felt this disdain for her mother who was brainwashing her. Just like his father. “my parents. They would make me feel like I couldn’t make one mistake. There was this constant pressure on me.” She listened intently. “and I finally broke free.” She nodded.

“I just can’t talk to her. I wish I could. She’s not like you and Cheryl.”

“then show her.” She ate her sausage.

“You sound like Cheryl. And I was a complete jerk to her. Since she lost her brother she is scared of losing someone else close to her. And for me to do that…..”

Reggie squeezed her hand. “Josie. Cheryl knows you would never abandon her. And she just wants you to take care of yourself. Like me. She understands. You’ve got to stop being so hard on yourself. And pleasing everyone before yourself. “She took a deep breath finally finishing. He was right.

When they walked out the diner together. He hesitantly grabbed her hand. And she looked at him. “I really like you Josie. Do I have a chance?”

“yeah…” she nodded. Everything told her she shouldn’t. That this could be taken from her…

Josie wasn’t used to this kind of affection. Walking down the hall together hand in hand. Some girls gave her the evil eye. She didn’t care. They were still in that awkward phase. Liking each other and not knowing how to approach it. Especially Reggie.

The girls he fooled around with only cared about his popularity. Looks and body. Never were they on the level of Josie. She had everything and more. This flawless Black girl with so much perception and ambition. Whose eyes were all he could think of. Who was this gracious and loyal person.

Then he realized that was why Josie couldn’t just tell her mom no. Because she respected her. He didn’t respect his father. Not with the countless times he had cheated on his mother.

Josie didn’t know where to start first. Her hand was sweaty in his. But oddly so was his. Performing didn’t make her nervous but he did. This 6 foot tall handsome Asian man with deep eyes. Who was so insightful.

“Reggie.” She stopped him on their way to class. He waited. “I’m not good with relationships. Meaning I’ve never had a boyfriend.” It was so embarrassing to say aloud.

“Really?” he asked. “I just assumed he went to another school.” His cute smile made her bite her lip.

“I just thought it should be something you should know. Since we're trying to see where this can go.” It was her way of saying how innocent she was.

“Ok.” He read between the lines. He couldn’t believe how angelic she was.

“And now that changes everything…why are you looking at me like that? Please say something.”

“I…you say that like I am going to change my mind about you.” He could afford a tardy. She was more important.

“You could. You still can.” She said. “I mean. I wouldn’t blame you. All the girls here.”

“I don’t care about them. Just you.” She nodded.

“we can talk more about it later but don’t worry about it.” He kissed her forehead. The bright smile. He gave it to her.

After school came the vocal lessons. And the sweet texts from him. Encouraging her. Then asking her if she wanted to hang out with him and the gang tonight. Like she could say no to that.

It was her first date. And with her friends with her she wouldn’t be so nervous…..

RRRRR

“If you’re gonna wear that. Betty won't be able to resist you.” Reggie leaned against her door frame as Veronica looked at the short black dress. Sitting it on her bed she blushed.

“Is it that obvious I like her?” Veronica bit her lip. “Even my mom makes comments about it. God I’m pathetic.”

“Yes.” He sat at her desk pulling up the pictures on her Instagram. “the millions of pictures of you two give it away.” She grabbed a pillow off her bed throwing it at him.

“She likes Jughead though.” She laid on her bed.

“And you too.” He laid on the bed beside her. “What you can like two people at the same time.”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” he laughed at her sarcasm.

“the point is that you will always like one more than the other. And Betty likes you more. It’s just that she thinks she doesn’t have a chance. That you don’t see her like that…I mean the whole student body can see it but you two can’t.” Reggie laughed.

“Like you with Josie….” She turned it to him. “I saw your pda today. Its good to see you actually like a girl.”

“yeah it is. But I’m scared.” Veronica looked to him. The arrogant Reggie was actually being vulnerable. And he blushed hating to admit things like this.

“Of what…”

“Of messing things up…” He stared at her ceiling.

“well you are good at that…” she laughed as he gave her serious eyes. “Ok. Ok. All jokes aside. Just be there for her. Talk to her. With her.”

“I’ve just never had a girl who is so mature. And what of I’m not what she wants in the end…”

“Can you stop with all the pessimism?”

“I can't. She’s so good. Too good for me. She’s never been kissed…”

“And she’s a virgin.” Veronica said. “I think it’s cute but can you handle that. Waiting till she’s ready.”

“for her. I actually think I can. Because even when I’m with those girls. Something was missing. But when I’m just talking to Jojo. Like. It feels good. Right. Everything falls into place.” She never heard him talk like this. And he never knew he could talk like this. Especially about some girl.

But Josie wasn’t just some girl.

“so then go with that dufus.”

“so that means you are going to make a move tonight?” He asked.

“No. Yes. Maybe. Uggggghhhh.” She growled in her pillow.

“You’ll figure it out.” He laughed.

RRRRRRR

Reggie rang the doorbell and Josie ran down the stairs. Thank God her parents were at some banquet tonight. But her mom did give her permission to go out with her friends. It wasn’t a whole lie. At least that was something. Her day didn’t start until 12 so she would have enough time to rest.

“Wow.” Reggie stared at her leopard print dress and heels. He turned her around loving natural curls. “you look amazing.”

“You do too.” Only he could make a skater boy shirt and pants work.

“Ready to have some fun.?” He opened his car door for her.

“Yeah…I’m super nervous though. This is my first date…”

“It’s just old times. Us hanging out. I can even say something obnoxious so you can roll your eyes or hit me.” He started his ignition grabbing her hand.

“you are so…I don’t even know Mantle.” She enjoyed his hand in hers. “So how are things better with your parents?” she asked. He turned his attention to her.

“It’s just that. You have been watching over me and I want to do the same for you.” He kissed her hand. And she shyly bit her lip.

“No. But it’s ok. It’s not like my family is close anyway. My mom works long hours. And even when they are home at the same time. They aren’t together. No affection. Or anything. I swear if they told me the stork dropped me on their doorstep I would believe it.”

“So even when you were little?” she hated this for him. At least her parents were in love and a team.

“yeah. Guess that’s how I was able to shut down my emotions. From them. From even myself. Just knowing that my dad wasn’t faithful really hurt me. I thought a relationship could only be volatile. Now I know it can be more.” She bit her lip at his words.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered. I never told anyone that. Not even Archie. Or Veronica” She smiled.

“I don’t know how this happened but I'm glad it is.” She said. “This made everything bearable today. It will tomorrow too.”

“So if you could have it your way with your music career. What would you do…”

“You mean besides getting rid of my mom…I don’t know. First, I would actually eat what I wanted to. Then I’d give myself two days to rest. Rather than one day. Even half. I would choose my own clothes. And write songs for my life rather than what my mother would like…..”

“You know. We don’t have to go with them. If you still wanted to talk.”

“No. No. I want to have fun. I want to laugh. I want that with you….” He licked his lips. God did he want to kiss her. But he wanted her first kiss to be special. Not in the parking lot of a teenage club.

The two walked inside as Cheryl approached them in a cute red halter dress with a high ponytail. “You look so cute.” Josie said.

“You too babe.” She kissed her cheek. And she looked at their hands laced.

Cheryl folded her arms giving Reggie predatorial eyes. “You hurt my sister and I swear I will make your life a living hell.” She promised.

“Fair enough.” Josie felt his light squeeze. Looking up at him he kissed her forehead. God, she wanted to kiss him. Cheryl grabbed her hand as they had no other choice but to follow her to others.

The blazing lights. Loud music. People dancing. It was fun enough to swallow their troubles.

Veronica grabbed Betty’s hand as they joined Cheryl and Josie. Kevin, Archie, Reggie and Jughead stayed behind as the girls began to dance.

Their bodies moved to the beat as Josie spun Cheryl around. They laughed as the red head grabbed her hands doing the same. Their eyes went to Betty and Veronica who did her infamous twirl. They laughed at Betty’s eyes were glued to her. Veronica only laughed pulling her closer. Biting her lip the gorgeous Latina wrapped her arm around her waist…

Bughead gave a look of jealousy at the two while Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. Archie gripped his friend’s shoulder. But Reggie was oblivious to it all.

All Reggie could see was Josie on the floor. She moved with grace as she danced with Cheryl. The music just moved with as her eyes closed. She felt like she was floating…looking at Reggie she begged him to come dance. He only rubbed his neck.

“Go get him.” Cheryl encouraged. She was so happy for her.

Josie walked to him holding his hand.

“O my god. Is Reggie Mantle refusing to dance with me? We've done it times before.”

“Which means you know I'm a horrible dancer.” He laughed. What if he stepped on her feet. This was different. He didn’t want to mess this up.

“Well just hang onto to me.” She pulled him with her. The music was fast but they moved to their own beat. Her hands rested on his shoulders. He was so tall. His rested on her waist. The air between them changed. No one existed but him. Her.

Reggie rested his head against hers. Holding her close to him. He could smell her lip gloss. God he couldn’t stop himself. “Josie….”

“yeah…” she was breathless.

“I. Um. I.” he licked his lips. “i…” her eyes were trapped. His too.

She was waiting. Then his lips touched hers. And she forgot about everything weighing her down. His lips were soft like his touch. She pulled back placing her hands on his chest. Finding his hands she laced them with hers. Closing her eyes. she was making sure this was real.

“I’m sorry. I…” he panicked. Out of all the experience he had he didn’t know if he did something wrong.

“No. No. It was perfect. I just had to take it in.” She forgot where she was. Swallowing the lump in her throat his hand touched her cheek. Leaning in again she met his lips. He laughed at her innocent eyes. His eyes matched hers.

Taking her hand he found a dark corner. Her lips were his new addiction. And he did everything to stay in control. This wasn’t lust. This kiss was slow. And he placed her hands on his face. He wanted her to know it was ok to touch him.

“Was that too much for you?” he asked out of breath.

“no…” she couldn’t catch hers either. Right now it was just them. Even in the darkness they could find the other’s eyes.

Taking her hand they walked back to their friends. Who were so into the song they probably didn’t even notice. Cheryl was dancing with Kevin and Archie. While Betty and Veronica were dancing closely to say the least. Bughead stood on the wall as Cheryl went to go get him.

“We can leave you know.” He said. She wanted him to herself too.

She gripped his hand as they left. He kept stealing kisses. Getting high from her taste. So was she. Her skin was literally melting from his touch.

He drove them to nowhere. An abandoned cliff in town. Getting out the car he went to his trunk getting out his blanket. She looked at him as he put it on his windshield. Grabbing her hand they laid on the hood.

“I had a good time tonight.” She said. “I. That kiss.” He touched her lips.

“You mean kisses?” He laughed as she kissed his fingers.

“Reggie please. If this is some cruel joke. I know I act hard. But I’m not with the people I care about.” He grabbed her hand kissing it.

“Jojo.” She smiled at his nickname for her. “You are so much like me.” He sat up. “Afraid of letting people in. Even now I’m scared. Because I haven’t been attracted to anyone like this before.” Taking a deep breath she pulled him down to her kissing him.

“me neither.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. My Hero

She woke up thinking about Reggie. Touching her lips, they were still warm from him. Her first kiss. Her second. Third. Twentieth.  Reggie was a great kisser. She hoped he thought she was too. She couldn’t contain her giddiness.  Holding herself, she got out of bed getting ready….

Walking down the stairs she saw her mother pack up papers in her briefcase. Her coffee in her hand she kissed her cheek. “So did you have fun with Cheryl?” Sierra couldn’t help but notice her glow.

“yeah.” Her mother noticed her glow. “it was actually Cheryl, Betty and Veronica.”

“so the dynamic duo has now become 4.” Josie nodded taking a bagel from the toaster.

“In a way. I guess.” She shrugged, grabbing the crème cheese and a knife.

“that’s good you're getting close to them. Just make sure they are the right people.” Sierra sipped her coffee. Josie noticed her emphasis at the end.

“They are.” She assured.

“its just that I don’t want anyone to take advantage of you. People can hurt you in unimaginable ways.” She rubbed her back.

“I know that mom.” She held her hand. “you and dad taught me that.” Sierra gave her unwavering eyes. Something else was up. And she was about to find out.

“Which means we've also taught you to sniff out dogs too.” Josie stiffened at her mother’s words. How did she…..

“What….”

“Really Josephine. Still pretending like I don’t know. I’m the mayor for Christ sakes and Popr told me he saw you with that Mcmantle boy…” Josie couldn’t lie, and her mouth wouldn’t shut. “Close your mouth, you don’t want flies in there.” Josie took a deep breath.

“Reggie is sweet…”

“They all are sweet. Until they aren’t. He is just like his father. And he’s set his sights on you. Which can’t happen…”She didn’t want her daughter to be discarded like some piece of trash.

“Mom. He’s not….” Sierra rolled her eyes. Of course she would say that. This was her first boyfriend.

“Look. I’ve had experience with guys like that. And I am making sure you don’t ever have to deal with that. Guys like him start off nice. Then they change. And..and before you know it. They will try to take everything away from you.”

 “Mom. He’s just a friend. Why can’t I have that?” They both knew she was lying.

“You can have that just not with him.” Josie gave her questioning eyes.

“Is it because he’s not black…” Sierra threw her hands up in the air.

“No it’s because I’m your mother. And I don’t want you to lose sight of what’s important. When you make it there will be millions of guys vying for your attention. I don’t want you getting knocked up and then he gets his dreams while you are stuck here in Riverdale.”

“Mom. Why do you always do this to me? Hurt me so badly? It’s like nothing makes you happy. And the minute I finally have something you take it away…I like him.”

“Now. But what about 4 months from now…when he decides he wants a blonde…I don’t mean to hurt you babe, but I know the way the world works. Please end it before you get hurt. Your father and I are in agreeance on this one. So don’t try to pit us against each other.”

Josie held herself, eventually nodding gripping her phone.

Sierra took Josie’s phone searching for his name.

Without pause she dailed the number. “Tell him it’s over…” Her tone was calm but she knew she didn’t have a choice.

Reggie smiled at her picture on his screen. He just woke up. And he wanted to see her. “Hey babe. Great minds think a lot. I was just about to call you....” Josie took a deep breath Sierra urged her to continue.

“I can’t see you anymore.” He only laughed, expecting to hear her laughter back. But silence only greeted him.

“What?” This was some joke. Had to be.

“Don’t make me repeat it again.” She said as his heart dropped at her stale tone. Something happened. It had to have. You don’t kiss someone like that if nothing is there.

“Am I that bad of a kisser?” He tried to play it off as her mother became infuriated.

“Look. It’s just not the right time. You’re making me forget what’s really important. And that’s my dreams. So don’t call me anymore.” She hung up in his face.

And he stared at his phone. Immediately running to the bathroom. He was going to figure this out. That wasn’t his Josie. And his mind kept trying to make sense of it. Then it clicked in his head. And he felt this fury in him.

Sierra McCoy.

Josie stood with her back turned to her mother. Tears fell on the counter as her mother walked to her. Wiping them away. Kissing her cheek. “I know it hurts baby. But it had to be done. Please tell me you haven’t slept with him.”

“You just made me dump my boyfriend. And that’s all you can ask?”

“Since when do you lie to me? He was there with you last night wasn’t he?” She bit her lip. “Josie answer me.”

“Yes. Ok. Yes….”

“Did you sleep with him?”

“No…alright. No. I answered your questions.”

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that. As much as your father and I have done for you. Sacrificed for you. And you forget that because of some jock.”

“Mom I didn’t forget. I never forget. You’re always there reminding me. And I hate how you make me feel.” Her emotions began to unleash. “I don’t want to do this if it makes me feel like this….”

“Josie stop over reacting.” Sierra cupped her face. She hated putting that pain there. Her daughter had every right to be upset with her. But she could only see this moment. Not the future. She was trying to protect her the only way she knew how…..

“I’m not. Why can’t you listen to me?” Josie got out of her mother’s grasp, walking towards the door.

“You stop right there.” Josie obeyed. Why couldn’t she keep walking? “I am not going to let you act like some spoiled brat. You are not the first person who had to give up something they wanted….You can be upset, but not disrespectful.” Josie wiped her eyes. “Now you are going to get in your car and follow your routine. Now.” Josie obeyed.

RRRRRRRRRRR

Reggie called her phone. No answer. But thanks to Cheryl he knew where she was. And when he parked by her she was getting out her car. And she stopped. Why did he have to be here? She couldn’t do this. Keep ignoring him. And he knew that. Then grabbed her guitar. Of course, that call wouldn’t stop him. On the field he never gave up. Never backed down. And seeing him here with her made her hurt but most importantly made her happy.

 He licked his lips. Why did she have to be so beautiful with her dark eyeshadow and gorgeous curls. “its like a game of tag.” He reached for her guitar, lightly touching her hand, setting it down.

His eyes found hers. He wanted an answer. Her eyes glistened as he found it. She didn’t want to say that. And he leaned in…

“No…” Josie resisted. “I can’t do this…us.” But his hands remained in hers.

“Why not? Give me one reason. One. You can’t.” He challenged.

“Yes I can. My career.”

“How could you think I would want you to put that aside for me. I will support you. As long as you want me to. Push your mom out.” She couldn’t lie.

“I can’t. She’s everywhere. She dictates everything. And I let her. Why can’t I be strong like you? She found out about breakfast. And put it together about us last night. And I tried tell her how I feel. I did. And she didn’t care. Accused me of overreacting. Maybe I am. I am.” Her chest tightened as her breathing staggered. Placing her hand on her chest, everything became fuzzy. She was trying her best to breathe.

She saw Reggie’s concerned face. But couldn’t hear him. He grabbed her shoulders. She was having a panic attack. And he wasn’t going to leave her. He had to be her strength.

“Josie.” She held her chest as her lungs began to hurt. She couldn’t breathe. Everything was hitting her so hard. And she was scared. “Josie.” He cupped her face. “Breathe. Breathe. Listen to my voice. Stay with me.” She gripped his wrists.

Soon her breathing returned to normal. And her eyes remained with his as he held her. Embraced her. Taking in her soft form against his. He kissed her forehead feeling his shirt become wet. “Look what she’s doing to you….” He hated Sierra. Hated her.

He wiped her tears with her thumbs. Even now she was beautiful to him.

“What do you want me to say. You’re right.” Josie tried to get out of his hold. She couldn’t take him knowing how weak she was. How she was still a scared little girl to her mother.

“Josie I just want what’s best for you.” He said defeated. She was putting herself through so much emotional pain. “You just had a panic attack. Isn’t that bad enough.…” He felt as if he was talking to a brick wall.

“I’m used to them. You’re overreacting….” She said.

“And now you sound like your mother. Overlooking your needs.” She bit her lip. “Do you hear yourself? Your telling me I shouldn’t care about my girlfriend. That’s you’ve gotten used to living with anxiety. That’s not fair to you.”

“No it’s not. But this is all I know. You’re mad at me and I….”

“I’m not mad. I’m worried. Can’t you tell the difference….this is what it looks like when someone cares for you….”He squeezed her hands. She looked down at them. He was perfect. He is perfect. But this notion of them together. Maybe this was too much for her.

“I got to go….”

“What?” Reggie couldn’t believe his ears.

“I got to go inside. I got vocal lessons. Reggie please. Don’t. Just don’t.” She pleaded into his eyes, but they didn’t let her go.

“Is that you or your mom talking….” She didn’t say anything as he pulled her to him leading her to his car.

RRRRR

Josie should have stayed. Right now he was taking her out of Riverdale. To someplace else. And she was scared. Her mom was going to find her. And she was going to go off on her for missing her everything. And she couldn’t protect Reggie.

“I shouldn’t have come with you. Its extremely selfish of me to do that to you.” She looked out the window with her hands in her lap. And he reached over, lacing them with his. Turning her head, she looked to him. And he kissed her hand.

“Jojo. You deserve to be selfish. Don’t you get that? Treat yourself.”

“How can i? My mom is very powerful. You can get hurt. I don’t want that.”

“I’m not scared of your mom.”

“You’re stupid then. You want to get out of Riverdale like me. My mom can block any scholarship. You aren’t thinking this through. I care about you and I don’t want your future to be destroyed. So just turn around. Please.” He pulled off on the side of the road.

“Why are you so damn stubborn Josie McCoy.” This girl was going to be the death of him. And she was just being herself. He was so used to girls trying to get his attention and she did it so effortlessly. 

“Because you’re the only guy I’ve ever felt this way about. And maybe this is a sign we aren’t meant to be together…”

“I don’t believe in fate. I believe in hard work. And I can choose what’s for me. And that’s you. I want to show you something.” He drove through the little trail on the gravel. He gave her a little smirk. “What’s the matter?”

“Just shocked that you’re willing to let your car get dirt and mud on it.” She avoided his eyes.

“You got to stop that…being nervous around me. try to block out your mom. Think about us last night.” They both blushed as he pulled up to a tree house.

“Reggie. This is beautiful.” She got out the car, looking at him.

“Yeah. When I was little, my dad build it for us. Said we would come out here every weekend and fish, live off of nature. But like everything else, he lied. I think that’s when the cheating started when I look back at it. I mean nothing satisfies him. His wife. His son. And I don’t want to be like that.”

“You’re night. You are so much more than a jock.” She reached on her tippy toes, kissing him. He blushed, grabbing his blanket out the trunk and her guitar.

“Can you climb up there or are you too prissy?” He teased.

“You can not wait to see me climb up this ladder Mantle. You want any reason to check me out.” She flirted.

“So It’s not like you don’t check me out. All those times you and the Pussycats came to the games. You guys weren’t performing each time.” She rolled her eyes. “What I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” He liked seeing this confident Josie.

She climbed up the ladder with her guitar, finally making it up. And Reggie made it afterwards. Spreading the blanket in the corner, he sat on it as Josie sat beside him, taking out her guitar. She began to play this melodic tune. She blushed at his eyes on her. Out of all the girls she had seen him go after, he never stared at them like her. And this fluttering came to their hearts.

“Did..umm. you like it?” She stuttered. He nodded. “Why are you staring at me like that?” he leaned in slowly.

His lips were an amazing feeling. Each kiss was getting better and better. Her hands rested on his chest. His on her small waist. Instinctively, they fell on the blanket. He adjusted his weight making sure she was still comfortable. He could drown in her sweet kisses. And his tongue begged for entrance. Naturally she was nervous, but she relaxed at his hand on her back. Soon, their tongues moved together.

“You ok?” He took in her dazed eyes, laughing at her innocent eyes.

“I think so.” She said cupped his face. He stole another kiss. “That was…wow.” She still felt embarrassed.

“Yeah. It was.” He rested her head on his chest as she traced invisible patterns in his shirt. And then the silence crept back in. “You’re thinking about her again.”

“I’m trying not to, but I just keep wondering when is she going to start calling my phone? Or when is she going to pop up here?” She sat up admiring the calm of the woods. “I just want more time……..”

Reggie sat up, staring at the angel before him. “If you want time, then let’s go….” He folded the blanket. Josie gave him questioning eyes. And he put up her guitar. “Come on.”

He held this danger and excitement in his eyes. And Josie couldn’t say no.

 

 

 


End file.
